


1. Shaky Hands

by RoseTheKitty



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, dustpelt and ferncloud were the sweetest couple, just so happy with each other, poor dustpelt, she deserved a better death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: And the brightest beam of moonlight landed on Ferncloud’s body, lying motionless beside the nursery.





	1. Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to start small for Whumptober 2019, and write some Dustpelt grieving for Ferncloud.

Dustpelt stood frozen before the nursery, brown tabby pelt dusty and blood stained. He could hear the wails of Brightheart just inside the walls, and could see the faint hints of her ginger and white pelt through the torn bracken.

If he squinted, he could see a grey dappled paw sticking just beyond the edge of the den, blood already beginning to pool. Just two paw-steps forwards and he’d see her, see her body in the dirt.

He was jostled slightly by a fleeing cat, his eyes still too unfocused to see exactly who it was. He finally began to realise his paws were shaking in the dirt, sending tiny puffs of dust up. Leafpool rushed past him, a bundle of moss clutched in her jaws, but as she rounded the corner of the nursery she froze too. The moss fell to the floor and landed just inches from the blood.

Dustpelt finally felt his limbs unfreeze and began to step forwards, finally seeing Ferncloud lying in the dirt facing away from him. He collapsed beside her, reaching a paw out to nudge her still form.

“Fern…?” He whimpered, vaguely hearing Leafpool muttering worriedly to another cat, Bramblestar perhaps?

Tears began to burn Dustpelt’s eyes, and he dropped his head down onto his mate’s side, sobbing and still feeling his paws shaking as his claws dug into her pelt.

“Please… please Ferncloud please don’t go. Don’t leave me Fern.” Paws and muzzles pressed into his and he heard his clanmates grieving around him, but his thought was only on his mate.

_ Please, don’t take her from me Starclan._


End file.
